<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Splash war! Autumn troupe A3! by Akiyota</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437159">Splash war! Autumn troupe A3!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiyota/pseuds/Akiyota'>Akiyota</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autumn troupe boys, Boys Being Boys, Chaos, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light-Hearted, My First AO3 Post, Reader-Interactive, School Festivals, Summer Vibes, Writer's Block, water gun fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiyota/pseuds/Akiyota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only been a day after the Autumn troupe's last play, Strangers. They look ahead to what the future holds for them. Ouka high school has their own plans for the week, so they decide to host a school festival (yey). Of course, Taichi thought it was great idea to invite the entire Autmn troupe... Woohoo, sorry Sakyo... (sorry, I changed the summary because I just noticed that I could've written an individual summary for the 1st chapter) :D</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything relating to the materials of A3! The story and characters belong to CYBIRD and their workers. Please note that this fanfic is nothing more than a form of entertainment, which will not gain any made profit. The materials used belong to their respected/original creators and or owners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Furuichi Sakyou/Reader, Fushimi Omi/Reader, Juza Hyodo/Reader, Nanao Taichi/Reader, Settsu Banri/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mysterious Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, fellow reader! It's Akiyota, I just wanted to say this is my first ever post. I hope that you'll enjoy it and give me some constructive criticism if you can. There's not much contribution to the fandom, so I thought I could help it grow by at least writing a little something. Another thing to note is there are multiple chapters to this story since I want to make it interactive for the reader. If you choose a choice, then you move on to the chapter titled that choice. That's all I wanted to say, bye! (Don't worry reader, you're still the star of the show.)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's breakfast at Mankai Company! Omi's cookin' up a storm and the boys are hungry (lol). Though, something seems off. Omi notices Taichi has gone missing...He suspects that he's gone off sleeping in his room, but why? (I'm bad at writing summaries sorry!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6:40 am...</p><p>It was after the day of the Autumn troupe’s finale of Strangers, written by Tsuzuru Minagi. In the living room, the normal bustle of men gathered around the coffee table. All chattered up and lively from the result of the last play. </p><p>“Listen up, normies. Today we’ll be having a troupe meeting regarding the next play at 1:30, you better be on time.” Sakyo was the first to speak in between the indistinct chatter. </p><p>	“Who are you calling normies? I’m the one who actually led the play.” Banri asserted. </p><p>	A formidable man stood up from his seat, still devouring the small kame bun down his mouth. “You think you’re the one who led the whole play?” he muffled. “That’s really funny. You weren't even the main lead.” </p><p>Banri swiftly tucked his silky, blonde hair behind his ear before he began, “Well, c’mon I think the difference in skill is pretty obvious, Juza.” He takes his seat and starts munching on the vegetable curry set on the table, decorated with scattered pieces of nutmeg on top. “Curry again?” Banri mumbled. His appetite was jaded after having curry every single day.  </p><p>Omi in the back of the kitchen was handling breakfast. Normally, he would make chicken curry, but today he wanted to have more variation in his dishes. It is official that (Y/N)’s curry addiction is replenished every day, therefore curry is mostly served for the dorm’s free meals. “It’s different this time, Banri. Besides, if you don’t eat it, you won’t get the energy or strength for morning practice.” Omi advised. </p><p>You could smell the savory taste of his cooking drifting in the air. Another blonde starts wandering in, enticed by the now pasta-smelling aroma. </p><p>	“What are you cooking there, Omimi?” Kazunari swings his arms around the giant's neck. </p><p>	He swatted Kazunari's arm. "Chicken Alfredo, I thought it would be nice to use the spare chicken we had.” </p><p>"Ah, it smells so good! I bet Taichi would want some of this!" he exclaimed, sniffing once again. The aroma was even stronger now. </p><p>"Taichi?" Omi swivels around, checking if Taichi is in the living room. His bright red hair would naturally attract your eyes right to him, but he wasn’t there. <em>Where is he?</em><br/>
</p><p>Kazunari notices Omi’s puzzled response and asks, “Uh, was Taichi with you this morning?” </p><p>“Well,” he started, “I thought he would be awake by now. Is he still in his room?”<br/>
</p><p>“He might still be. I haven’t seen him come out yet.” </p><p>Omi places his skillet down, along with a large, wooden spoon on top of it. He turns the heating knob off and hurries to his dorm. </p><p>“W-Wait!” Kazunari hollered. </p><p>By the time Kazunari called out to Omi, he was already at the door. He opens the door and bursts into the room. “Taichi? Are you here?” he rushes to Taichi’s bedside. </p><p>There beside him is a limp, listless Taichi. Omi lifts the blanket away from Taichi’s head and pats him softly on the back, “Are you okay, Taichi?”</p><p>“Omi, what’re you doing?” the redhead peered over his shoulder to observe him. He rubbed his eye with his left hand, while using his other hand to support his weight. Carefully lowering his left foot, he flops his body over to face Omi directly. </p><p>Omi leans his head against his hand. “Taichi, please don’t worry me like that.”</p><p>He gave a lazy smile. “Heh, sorry. I guess I was drifting off again.” Below his droopy eyes, dark circles had appeared along his lower eyelid. </p><p>“Why are you still here? It’s already breakfast.” He was a bit skeptical of his behavior. His intuition told him that something wasn’t right. Taichi was staying up late more than usual and he never noticed. <em>What was keeping him up so late?</em></p><p>“There’s no need to keep it a secret, is there?” Taichi whispered to himself. He gathers up all his courage and shouts proudly. “I finally found a girl that likes me!” </p><p>Omi jumped back, slightly surprised. Behind him was a wild Kazunari peeping through the door left ajar. </p><p>Kazunari is now smiling, more than he should. He edges closer to the blushing mess, that is Taichi, until he is close enough to poke at the small pup. “So, who’s the lucky girl?” he questioned teasingly. His brow was raised, while his green orbs stared sharply at the redhead’s dawning eyes. </p><p>“Well, I was at this skateboarding park on the weekend and I saw this girl riding near the beginner obstacles.” </p><p>	Kazunari shifts behind him, patting him lightly on the shoulder, urging him to continue on.</p><p>	“She was stumbling and tripping off her board, so out of instinct, I thought I could help her…” he stumbled on his words a bit, while fumbling through his fingers.</p><p>	Omi stands up and saunters over to Taichi. “Hey, you okay?”</p><p>	He answers softly, “Yeah, I just really never shared this with anybody before. This is the one time where it was actually real. Not some little kindergarten girl who told me that she likes me just because I played with her.” he chuckles a little at his own joke.<br/>
</p><p>“What happens next?” Kazunari interjects between the two.</p><p>	“So, I walked up to her and asked her if she needed any help. She told me if she knew me and I said no, but she kept persisting in the thought that she’d seen me somewhere.” he took a deep breath and continued. “She asked me if I go to Ouka High, so I said yes. Then, out of nowhere she asks me for my phone number. I asked her why, and she said she wanted me to help out with her skateboard practice.” </p><p>	“Wah, I guess those skateboarding skills of yours are useful for catching the ladies!” the blonde beamed.</p><p>	“Haha! I guess so!” the redhead giggled. </p><p>	Bzzzt! Bzzzt! Bzzzt! A muffled urgent-sounding vibration rings from beneath Taichi’s thick, blue blanket. He slides right over, kicking up his leg while dragging himself forward towards his bed using his arms. Picking up his phone, his eyes light up, sparkling with euphoria. He slumps against his bed, his thumbs busying themselves typing deftly. His eyes were concentrated on the incoming texts, coming at full speed back and forth. Amid his thoughts, a loud voice from behind him disrupted his deep focus. </p><p>	“Hmmm, it’s her, isn’t it?” Kazunari hummed in amusement.</p><p>	“Huh? Yeah, it is.” Taichi stared dreamily at his phone. </p><p>	Kazunari scoots closer to Taichi, reading the messages that are already sent. He noticed that Taichi’s texts were packed with words. <em>Could Taichi really have a crush on this girl? Well, that’s one guy down from the ‘(Y/N) lover’ list,</em> he thought. He points to one of the texts the girl sent. “Ehhh? You have a school festival?” </p><p>	“Yeah, the school’s planning to have it this week!” he grinned.</p><p>	Omi sits quietly as he recalls something he thought of in his head. “That reminds me, Autumn troupe is mostly going to be free this week.” </p><p>	“Ah, no fair! You get to go to a school festival while I’m here working my butt off!” Kazunari pouts childishly.</p><p>	“Yup, and I’m going to enjoy it! Maybe even go on a date with that girl!” he exclaims, raising a fist determinedly. </p><p>	Kazunari joins in, also raising a fist high and proud. They both chatter incoherent words and chants while laughing it off like school girls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinnertime!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a long day, Taichi comes back home from school late. It starts to rain, (Y/N) starts to get worried. She waits in the lounge, awaiting for Taichi's arrival and the chaos that's about to strike. (So sorry the summary is so short.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, again! If you actually came back to see if another chapter has been updated, thanks! I appreciate it. Also, I'm planning to have the characters that have not appeared often in the last chapter and this chapter, appear more in the next one. Honestly, I didn't expect that many reads, though, especially from seeing other people's stories that have like a 100+ and way more. Though, I think it's good for a start (ha.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this! (First choice may come in next chapter, if you are confused read chp. 1 notes.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5:15 pm…</p><p>Only a few days have passed, the day of the school festival is approaching slowly. Each day, ever-growing excitement builds up within Taichi. The sky had darkened gradually by the time he waved his friends goodbye. His heart was pounding at the thought that his volunteer work would get some praise from at least a few people. </p><p>He stepped out from under the concrete canopy and looked right and left into the street in front of him. There were almost no people to be seen, his friends that were with him earlier are now black dots far in the distance. </p><p>“I better get home now. Everyone’s probably worried about me.” He whispered to himself.</p><p>He steps onto the crosswalk, carefully observing any signs of an oncoming vehicle. Then scampers off to the other side, gripping tightly onto the strap of his backpack. On the other side of the street, he notices small speckles of water sprinkled all over his clothes. <em>Ah, so it's raining,</em> he thought. His face felt refreshed, each drop of rain chilled his flushed skin. </p><p>Today after school, students were bustling about, gathering supplies for their projects or setting up a booth. Taichi moved stacked boxes filled with a melange of props for a musical listed in one of the school festival events. His fingers and palms were red and tender. The rain eased his pain, but he knew he had to get home quickly.</p><p>5:32 pm</p><p>(Y/N) rubs her fingers restlessly on her lap, clearly leaving dark, thick streaks down the top of her jeans. She knew that Taichi would come home late again, but she thought that he had the sense to at least tell her that he was going to arrive later. Slipping her hand into her back pocket, she pulls out her phone, the screen lights up instantly. </p><p>5:34 pm</p><p>Staring intently at the time, ready for the minute where Taichi opens the door and says, <em>‘Hey, I’m back!’</em> A firm hand rests on her shoulder, frightened, (Y/N) pulls back. She places her hand at the edge of the couch, but with nothing else to hold on to, she lands on the floor with a hard thud. </p><p>“Hey, hey, you okay?” a gentle voice spoke out to her. </p><p>As she begins to open her eyes, the same hand is already grasping onto hers. </p><p>With her eyes open, everything comes into view. Banri is crouching there in front of her. He takes (Y/N)’s other hand and lifts her up. The bare force of his hands pulls her upward. Still unsteady on her feet, he doesn’t let go. </p><p>“Uh, you can let go now. I’m fine. I was just too caught up and I didn’t know you were there.” she clutched her head, still aching from the fall. </p><p>“You really need to be more aware. I barely even touched you.” He didn’t listen to her request, but she managed to shake off his hand anyway. </p><p>“You were too quiet! At least say something if you’re going to approach me like that!” (Y/N)’s cheeks were a tinge of pink as she tried to defend herself.</p><p>He patted (Y/N) reassuringly on the head. “Don’t worry, Taichi will be back.” </p><p>It brought comfort to (Y/N) just a bit. Knowing that sitting alone won’t make her feel any better—having a little company couldn’t hurt. Everyone else was scurried off to their dorms, doing who knows what. Omi would’ve come eventually, since he was responsible for food matters. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know.” She quietly nodded.</p><p>5:41 pm...</p><p>The door creaked open steadily as a drenched puppy entered the room. “Hey, I’m back!” </p><p>(Y/N) was waiting for those exact words.</p><p>“Taichi! I’m glad you’re back!” She leaps out of her seat and skips over to him. The slight tip tap sounding behind her as her foot lightly hits the floor. </p><p>“Thanks! I was hoping to get back home sooner, but I kinda got carried away…” he laughed it off, seeming more tired than usual.</p><p>“You should really consider your health above all.” (Y/N) was concerned. If he continues to come home late like this, he could miss dinner. </p><p>Water was dripping off on the hem of his black jacket. Plopping to the floor one by one, never-ending. His fingers were pale from the harsh wind outside, resembling the polished skin of a porcelain doll. He brushed the remaining drops off his head, tousling his hair to dry it out.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll make sure to come back home earlier. Don't you worry!” he gave a bright smile. “I’m going to change first, so I’ll see you later at dinner!” he gestures towards the door leading to the courtyard and takes his leave. </p><p>(Y/N) gives a small goodbye before he heads out then directs herself to the kitchen.</p><p>“What did I tell ya?” Banri strides over to (Y/N), cocking his head in satisfaction. </p><p>“I was just worried, that’s all.” She turns her face away from Banri, knowing that her reaction would only boost his pride even more.</p><p>“You know, a loyal dog will always come back to its owner,” he smirked.</p><p>She punches him gently on the elbow. “Oh, shush.”</p><p>7:12 pm</p><p>(Y/N) hunches forward, fixating her eyes right to the stack of files set before her, then takes a heavy sigh. </p><p>“I swear, Sakyo. You gotta be the spawn of hell or something.” She shuffles the papers altogether, neatly tapping them against the table for a clean finish.</p><p>Sakyo crosses his arms, giving (Y/N) an ‘are you kidding me?’ type of face. “Aren’t you forgetting something? If you don’t complete all this paperwork before next week, it’s quite possible this place will shut down.” </p><p>She stifled a cry. If she had faced Sakyo with her attempts to protest, it would be liable that he lectured her for being unprofessional. To her, that's the last thing she wanted to hear. </p><p>As Sakyo and (Y/N) wrap up their small meeting, Omi stands patiently in the kitchen, sorting out all the canned fruits and vegetables, waiting for the other members to come flocking in.</p><p>“Uh, (Y/N)...” Omi opens the small cabinet secured next to the refrigerator, wearing a somewhat troubled expression. </p><p>While arranging the files in a fit standard, she raises her head to peek into the kitchen. “What is it, Omi?”</p><p>“Um, I think we’re all out of curry spices…” he drifts off, still staring into the empty dusk interior of the cabinet.</p><p>(Y/N) darted for the kitchen, her arms are already aiming for the cabinet handle. “Wait—! How? I thought I restocked early this week?” She was stuck in a quandary. Did her spices really get up and walk away?—<em>impossible.</em></p><p>He narrowed his eyes, furrowing his brows. “Well, I guess the boys were really hungry this week.” he smiled comically. “I’ll go shopping with you then. We’ll look for the spices again, I promise.”</p><p>“Ah, really, Omi? Thank you so much!” She loosened her grip on the handle, giving him the biggest chirpy smile he'd ever seen.</p><p>She was reminded of how considerate Omi was. Some of the other boys would hesitate before agreeing to shop with her, or not even go at all, except Masumi. She was grateful she came across him. He kept the company stable, even with all of its immense chaos, offering his support in any way he can. She admired him for that.</p><p>In just a few seconds, people filed into the lounge, talking amongst themselves. Omi claps his hands together, signaling the start of dinner.</p><p>"Alright, everyone. Today's dinner will be something different!" </p><p>"Wait! Something other than curry?!" Kazunari's eyes were widened, as if some great revolution was happening. He stood near the kitchen counter, observing Omi to see if it's actually true.</p><p>Yuki was following behind him, crossing his arms. He huffed, nonchalantly, "There's gotta be a good reason for this. A <em>real</em> good one…"</p><p>Was all this significant to everyone? (Y/N) will never know. She was too obsessed with curry to even notice how drastically consequential this is.</p><p>"Unfortunately, (Y/N)'s curry spice stash has gone missing, due to unknown reasons. So, we'll have to cook something else up."</p><p>"Unfortunately? I think you mean, fortunately." Banri grumbles under his breath, sinking into the couch.</p><p>"If you don't mind, I'll be cooking souffle omelets for dinner," Omi says, digging into the refrigerator for eggs. </p><p>Juza sat across from Banri, his hands laced together while he leaned back. “...Is this a joke?” he was dumbfounded, but nonetheless, he was relieved.</p><p>“It ain’t no joke, it’s a miracle.” Banri sighed, his stomach growling. He could practically hear his stomach celebrating on the inside. </p><p>Juza’s lips curled slightly. “Hah, you’re right.” This was one of the only times where Juza agreed with Banri, full-heartedly. </p><p>(Y/N) sits beside Juza, keeping a normal distance. She wanted to ask him what Taichi was doing at school so late. Of course, it had to do with the school festival, he’s been talking about it every day. But alas, she didn’t know how to approach him. He said that he would prefer it if she’d ask him for help. <em>Alright, you can do this (Y/N)! I believe in you!</em> The little voice inside her head cheered her forth. </p><p>“Um, Juza,” she tapped him on the shoulder. “Can I ask you something?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>